fanfiction ideasplot bunnies!
by GimmReaperNico
Summary: these are a few fanfic ideas that i am thinking about so i was seeing if i could get any feed back! they will have the idea i have in general but will also split up into parts like the character names and ideas or backstories! PS: the cover of this is just there for now and i'll probably replace it later, all of these i came up with myself but some are heavily influenced.
1. HARRY POTTER FANFICTION 1

_**IDEA**_ :

story idea where harry is mentored by a man who sees all, his future, his past and his present he is immortal and has lived through it all, he was born in pre-historic times and through experiments became immortal,

he spent his whole life exploring the world and learning magic, he comes across many deities that become interested in a immortal mortal and offer him the chance to become a god, he runs but in the end becomes a god, after many millennia he forces the gods to let him live with the mortals again and they let him, he visits the future and watches the war of Voldemort and is disgusted by the way harry is treated, because of that he goes and kidnaps harry to raise him.

this guy (the one who is immortal) found away to die and tries to but fails and is reborn as a girl with all his previous memories and powers. the characters powers except for theotalum( the immortal man) all come from their accidental magic reacting to change them into what they needed to be to survive.

 _ **CHARACTERS:**_

Monusaky

She walked into the room, she had giant 2 meter long wings that looked like they belonged on a bat and shiny purple hair that reached the floor in pigtails, she had one blue and one red eye and a short dress that was pink and black she had red horns that matched her wings and a small scar on her cheek, she was a succubus.

Theotalum

he had feathery black hair that seamed to shine blue in the light that fell in soft waves around a heart shaped face, he had one piercing light blue eye that seamed foggy and one completely black eye. in his hair where two crow feathers that matched his black army outfit, he was immortal.

Tallia

she had long thicc wavy blue hair that reached her hips and gorgeous black eyes, over one eye she had a scar that did not affect her vision and a beauty mark on her cheek, she wore two black crow feathers in her hair that matched her black army outfit, she was immortal ( and the female version of Theotalum)

There are more characters but they will come later...

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. HARRY POTTER FANFICTION 1 PART 2

_**CHARACTERS**_ :

Kyuketsuki

He walked into the room, red wine eyes glistening in the moon light streaming through the window, his curly shoulder length black hair falling around an angular face, lips a lush red colour puled back to show vampire teeth shining in the light, his black cloak swaying around his feed on top of a red dress shirt, he was a vampire.

Avemie

Her long red hair was tied up in a ponytail that reached her mid back, strands of hair escaping framing her face, through her long black lashes two mitch-matchedeyes stared back at them, one yellow the other one blue, delicate eyebrows raised in surprise and her lips, a luscious pink open in a gasp, freckles a lovely brown colour spread over her nose and cheeks, long red and green bird wing dragging across the floor raised in warning, her green summer dress fluttering in the chilly wind, she was a Harpy.

Duylopas

She was short, about the size of a ruler, she had orange skin and hair, witch was tied up in two loose ponytails, she had a fringe that nearly covered her single orange eye witch watched them warily, her other eye was covered by a eye patch, she had a long scar that raced over her nose and a beauty mark under her single eye, she had long ears that were slightly pointed down, she was posed in a fighting position even though she looked like she would rather flee, she had on a light pink dress shirt and dark orange shorts, she was a cyclops.

Vulkas

He looked around the room, his teal eyes half lidded and lazy, his light blue, almost white hair looked as soft as clouds as it fell over his eyes, his freckles and tan skin seeming very out of place, he had on a white dress shirt and a vest over top with a blue tie, he had a dark teal mask tied around his head moved to the side so you can see his face, he was a wizard.

Vistina

She was bouncing on the spot, seemingly bursting with excitement, her shoulder length straw coloured hair down, she was quickly looking around, her mismatched eyes glowing with happiness, she wore a light brown shirt with a fluffy scarf, her eyes, one pink and one purple focused on you and her pink lips pulled into a happy smile, she was a mortal?(she's not)

Dratong

He calmly sat down in the chair, eyes roaming around looking for something or someone, his long fuzzy ears were up and alert to any threats, his red eyes mistrusting but also curious, hair falling tactfully around his ears, black triangles framed his eyes, his long furry wings fluttering encase of a needed escape, his button up shirt open showing a red shirt underneath, he stood up seemingly done searching for someone, he turns to you a gives a smirk, he's a dragon.

Nulebi

She stood next to you, her back straight and her arms behind her back, her eyes, a golden colour that seemed to glow, showed no emotion, her light green hair in a braid reaching her butt, skin a grey colour flushed blue over you gaze "Master when will the rest show up?" she whispered to you, her eyes flickering to you momentarily, her green kimono shone in the moonlight, the collar on her neck proudly displayed, her elfish ears pierced with silver hoops, the silver(yes there not silver in the picture) bells in her hair chimed quietly, she was a Basilisk.

Okamille

She walked into the room, her eyes shining mischievously as her hands slipped into her pockets, and maybe someone else's to, her brown skin flushed pink and glistening from running here, she sees you and practically runs over, "Hi *****!" she says to you in a whisper looking over at every one else, her brown hair short and spiky nearly blended into her brown wolf ears, her light blue eyes stared at you, her freckles sparingly over her cheeks and scar that ran along the middle of her face gave her character, her green shirt and denim sleeveless jacket and scarf ruffled from the wind, she is a werewolf.

To see the next characters you need to stay in touch for now...

 **TO B CONTINUED!**


End file.
